Six Valentine's Days Tom Branson Spent At Downton Abbey
by repmetsyrrah
Summary: (And Two He Didn't). What is says on the tin, every Valentine's Day Tom spent waiting for Sybil, plus a few more. 3x05 AU.


So I was talking about Valentine's Day fics with babageneush and she gave me the prompt of 'every Valentine's Day while Tom waited for Sybil'. I ended up going a few over that timeframe, but hopefully no one will mind. 3x05 AU.

Thanks to babageneush for the beta as well.

**Six Valentine's Days Tom Branson Spent At Downton Abbey (And Two He Didn't)**

* * *

1914

Tom Branson has been at Downton six months when he spends his first Valentine's Day there.

The maids giggle every time he passes and, while at first he indulges them with a smile, after only half a day he tires of it.

"I don't suppose you'll be my valentine? Just to save me from that."

Gwen glances up from her sewing with an amused smile. "Even if I was, they'd still have hope. Probably until you're engaged, and some not even then."

"Gwen." His suddenly serious tone surprises her before he continues. "We've known each other a while now and I may not have a ring but-"

"Off with you, Mr. Branson!"

He gives her a cheeky grin as he jumps up, dodging the bit of fabric she flicks in his direction.

For a second he allows himself to imagine if she was his. Perhaps he would have settled down with a girl like her; a nice maid with a bit of fire but a sensible head on her shoulders.

But try as he might, when he thinks of his future wife, it's not her face he sees.

* * *

1915

He forgets.

There's other things to worry about.

* * *

1916

Gwen sends him a letter and though it makes no mention of the day, it arrives on the 14th and O'Brien has to remind him of the lover's day with a comment in the servants' hall.

He excuses himself.

He's done denying he loves Lady Sybil Crawley. He does, with all his heart.

But sending her a valentine would achieve nothing but confusion if he didn't put a name and a lost job if he did.

Besides, he doubted she could even boil water for her own tea, let alone manage a meal. He can cook of course but it's an absurd idea that, in the incredibly unlikely event she feels the same, she could cope with living the life he could offer.

Love wouldn't put food on the table, it would be too hard for her and eventually she would grow to hate him for taking her from the only life she knew.

He's mad to even entertain any ideas that suggest otherwise.

He spends the afternoon alone. It's a stupid holiday anyway.

* * *

1917

He wonders if she's expecting anything.

She'll no doubt get many valentines from the soldiers. Her and her sisters.

But none of those will be serious. Merely tokens of gratitude for letting them into their home and entertaining them with conversation when they have a spare moment.

Proper valentines come from someone who loves you and she knows how he feels.

She didn't say no, but she most definitely didn't say yes.

Part of him wants to demand answers, to threaten to resign, lay an ultimatum down and force her decision. But as much as not knowing is torture, he fears knowing it will never happen would be worse.

For now he has hope, however small. It's enough. It has to be.

He doesn't send anything.

He wonders if she's disappointed. He hates the part of himself that hopes she is.

* * *

1918

It's not intentional, he knows that.

But it doesn't stop him hoping it means something that she comes to him on that day. Nothing had happened since the concert, she could have come at any time.

She asks to be taken to Ripon the next day, but she doesn't turn and stride straight back to the house as she has every right to.

He would deserve it.

But when she sits on the bench and asks after the latest news, he knows his apology was accepted and he is forgiven.

He doesn't often pray but that night he makes sure to give his thanks to St. Valentine. Just in case.

* * *

1919

"You shouldn't have done that."

"On the contrary, milady. I believe a fiancé is expected to give his beloved a token on this day."

She pulls him into the garage, out of sight and into a kiss.

"You shouldn't take advantage of Anna like that, asking her to sneak things into my room."

"She offered," Tom tells her as he pulls her closer, still not quite believing he was allowed to hold her in his arms. "I think she's a romantic at heart."

"She's the romantic?"

"Did you like them?"

She blushes, looking down and playing with the buttons on his jacket for a moment before smiling and turning back up to kiss him again.

He takes it as a yes.

* * *

1920

They're as poor as church mice so they agree to no presents, not even flowers. Instead he brings her breakfast in bed.

They stay there the whole day.

* * *

1921

They both forget.

It's not until she sees Mary's new necklace a week later when the family visits them in London that Sybil remembers.

"He didn't even get you flowers?"

"Well he's just got a new job and Saoirse still isn't sleeping through the night. We've had other things to worry about you know."

Tom isn't concerned when she tells him that night, after putting their daughter to bed.

"Love, if ever any day goes by when you do not know how much I love you then you should leave me for someone who deserves you."

"Perhaps Matthew's new pigs will sprout wings and carry me away."

He laughs and kisses her soundly.

They've the rest of their lives to love each other, what's one day in forever?


End file.
